Pokemon X&Y: The Chronicles
by Detective Conan Agency
Summary: Join different characters from the games and anime on their adventures in the world of Pokemon! Brendan from Hoenn, Paul from Sinnoh, Hilda from Unova, and a lot of others! None will involve Ash, although these stories are in his universe.
1. Brendan vs Steven Stone

**Hope you all enjoy! Chapter 4 of Pokemon X&Y: The Dream Lives On is in progress. The second chapter of this story will include Paul and Hilda; that chapter will be uploaded very soon.**

**Whoever I write about after Paul and Hilda is completely up to the readers/reviewers of this story! What Pokemon character would you like to see? What Pokemon would you like to see used, and how? Please review and tell me what you'd like to see!**

* * *

><p>The crowd roared as Brendan White, an 18 year-old Trainer from Litteroot Town commanded his Aggron against a young male Trainer and his Camerupt.<p>

Brendan wore a tight red jacket that was black around the zipper that ran all the way down the center of his jacket; his pants were black with the parts covering the ankles being yellow and he had yellow gloves. His hat was a black headband at the base with a red Pok-Ball in the center, the portion of his hat that covered his head was white, and almost looked like hair.

The coliseum in which the battle was taking place stood at the top of a large tower on an island somewhere in the middle of a seemingly endless body of water. Stadium lights lit up the coliseum and the surrounding night sky. On the sidelines closely observing the match was none other than Steven Stone, the champion of the Hoenn region!

"Alright, Aggron! Finish it off with Stone Edge!" Brendon commanded aggressively. Brendan's voice was slightly raspy but still very young and energetic. "AAAAAAAGGGRRRROONN!" Aggron viciously roared as it summoned dozens of sharp stones that circulated around it's body before being shot towards Camerupt.

"Camerupt: quick, use Eruption!" Camerupt's body began burning with a bright, intensive red. Flames started spewing from the rocks on it's back and began exploding into the air around it. The impact of the attacks colliding caused a cloud of dust to consume the stadium. When the dust finally cleared, Aggron stood tall and Camerupt had fallen in defeat.

"Camerupt is unable to battle! Aggron is the winner! That means Brendan White will be moving on to the Champion battle round, where he will face off against the champion of the Hoenn region, Steven Stone in a one-on-one battle.

Brendan recalled his Aggron and stared into his Poke-Ball with great confidence, "This is it. This is what we've been training so hard for," he said confidently.

"I've watched you battle your way through this competition, Brendan." Steven said as he stepped into the battlers box on the other side of the dirt field." He locked eyes with Brendan, "I have to say I'm impressed. However, it is not in my nature to take it easy on a challenger, regardless of how strong they are. I hope you respect that."

"Yeah, no doubt! I've been training really hard. I remember what you said about Mega Evolution awhile ago.." Brendan responded holding up his wrist, revealing a ring wrapped around it with a colorful stone in the center, "and now I've unlocked that power and we won't stop until there's no one who can contend us! Swampert: let's go!" Brendan said as he pulled a Poke-Ball out of his belt and released a Swampert onto the battlefield. Swampert wore a necklace around it's neck that had a stone latched on at the tip, similar to Brendan's stone. "Swwwwwaaaammmmpeerrrrrtttt!" Swampert let out a majestic battle cry.

"I see. Mega Evolution is a wonderful mystery, indeed. One that only few Trainers have the ability to unlock. I've traveled around the world searching and researching the power of these stones and I believe it is a gift for Trainers and Pokemon to truly become one. Lets test that strength, shall we?" Steven said pulling out a Poke-Ball and calmly enlarging it.

Brendan firmly nodded.

"Metagross: I need your assistance!" Steven tossed the ball in the air, releasing a Metagross that slammed it's four legs hard upon touching the ground. A Mega Stone was on Metagross' head, almost as if it had been somehow melted to fuse with the metal. Steven wore a Mega Ring on his wrist as well.

"Begin!" The judge exclaimed.

"Swampert: use Earthquake!" Swampert pounded it's hands on the battlefield causing it to shake immensely.

Steven stood calmly with his arms crossed, closely observing the action, without panicking to make a move. Metagross withstood the super-effective-attack without appearing to have taken too much damage.

"Alright, then. I guess it's time to take it to the next level! Swampert: MEGA EVOLVE!" Brendan said tapping his key stone, causing it to light up and in turn Swampert's stone to light up. Swampert slowly grew into it's mega evolution, Mega Swampert. The extremely bulky form of the mud-fish Pokemon pounded the ground fiercely.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert leaped towards Metagross with it's right hand reared back and glowing with red aura. Before Metagross, or even Steven could react, Mega Swampert pounded it's fist into Metagross, knocking it back several feet.

"We got it!" Brendan shouted with his fists clenched.

Steven opened his eyes and wore a sly smile on his face. "Meteor Mash!" He commanded. Metagross used it's psychic energy to summon a white fist of aura that swiftly slammed into Mega Swampert, dealing significant damage.

Metagross's surrounding aura raised in the air, signifying it's attack stat being heightened by Meteor Mash.

Brendan gritted his teeth. "Swampert: use Hydro Pump!" He commanded. Swampert opened its mouth and released a powerful stream of water shooting towards Metagross.

"My turn." Steven said to himself, gently tapping his key stone.

When all of the water from Mega Swampert's Hydro Pump fail to the ground, everyone, including Brendan, was shocked to see Metagross was in it's mega form, Mega Metagross. Mega Metagross had all four of it's pass off the ground and opened, ready to attack.

"Wow…" Brendan said under his breath in disbelief.

"Metagross: finish it off with Zen Headbutt!" Steven commanded.

"Swampert: fight back with Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert attempted to swing his fist but Mega Metagross caught it with one of it's paws, along with holding the other side of Swampert's body with another one of it's paws. Mega Swampert, as bulky as it is, could not move despite it's best efforts. Mega Metagross reared it's head back and slammed into Mega Swampert with Zen Headbutt. Mega Swampert reverted back to it's original state and fainted.

"Mega Metagross and Steven, the champion are victorious!"

* * *

><p>Brendan wiped himself down with a towel in the locker room. "Wow, that was an intense fight. I guess I still have some training to do.." he said, throwing the towel on a bench and walking towards the water fountain. When he leaned over to get a sip of water and arose again, Steven entered the locker room.<p>

"That was a great battle, Brendan."

"Steven!"

"I can tell the bond you and Swampert share is powerful. I guarantee you that will culminate into a winning combination in no time, more so than you have ever experienced. There is still a lot to discover about Mega Evolution… the bonds...the stones…"

"Yeah.." Brendan responded.

Suddenly, a breaking news story broke on the T.V. that was hanging up in the locker room. Brendan and Steven were immediately drawn to the story.

"We have breaking news here live from Lumiose City! A boy just successfully saved the city from a rampaging Garchomp! Damage was done, but the young boy was able to calm the powerful Pokemon." The news reported proclaimed.

The station showed footage of 16 year-old Ash Ketchum leaping off of Prism Tower after his Pikachu, after what felt like an eternity of the two falling, his Charizard was able to fly down to the rescue and save them both in the last second.

"I know that Trainer…" Steven said with his eyes still on the television. "Brendan, I think it would serve well for you to travel to the Kalos region and meet that Trainer. While there, you can also continue to discover more and more about Mega Evolution!" Steven exclaimed.

"The Kalos region….." Brendan pondered.


	2. Paul and Hilda (intro)

**Hope you enjoy! This is just a short intro to Hilda and Paul's story because I want as much feedback as possible! What happens in this story, in large part, is up to the readers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Hi! My name is Hilda! I left my hometown Nuvema a few months ago to begin my Pokemon journey! Professor Juniper gave me my first Pokemon, Oshawott! Oshawott and I have been through a lot. We've met some awesome people and Pokemon, and we've even won 7 badges! Isn't that awesome!? Oshawott has battled hard, she evolved into a Dewott, and then a Samurott! I also have a Lilagent, Braviary, Musharna, Cryogonal, Mienshao, and a Haxorous. Haxorous is still learning how to battle side by side with me, but that's okay! I'm confident in my abilities as a Trainer! The last Gym Leader I have to battle is the Dragon Trainer, Drayden. Drayden's official told me he had a meeting he had to attend and he woulden't be back for two weeks.. So right now, I'm traveling through the Decolore Islands! West Point Island is the one I'm on now. Today, Grimsley of the Unova Elite 4 is accepting field challenges at the city stadium! I'm kind of nervous, but if I'm going to win the Unova League, I have to be ready for challenges like this! It's now or never!<p>

(Rest of story told in 3rd person)

Pokemon Trainer Hilda walked down the seemingly endless trail in the forest holding on to her backpack straps firmly. "I should be arriving to the city pretty soon." a sweat drop started falling down the side of her face, "Am I really ready for this?"

Before she knew it, she had arrived at the end of the trail on a hilltop overlooking West Point City. It was a significantly large city with the stadium close by.

"Well, here we go!" she said swallowing a lump in her throat.

There was a line of people outside of the stadium. By the door stood a large sign stating Grimsley of the Unova Elite 4 would be accepting field challenges and anyone was welcome to participate or observe the matches for free.

Hilda walked in almost trying not to stand out from the crowd. Most of the people walking in were filling up the stands while a handful of others walked over to the sidlines of the battle field in the center of the arena. There was already a battle taking place. Grimsley and his Bisharp were battling a young Trainer and his Arcanine.

"Arcanine: use Flare Blitz!" Arcanine charged towards Bisharp with blue flames surrounding it.

"Bisharp, jump and use Dark Pulse." Grimsley calmly commanded, not even opening his eyes. He simply stood peacefully as the action ensued.

Bisharp swiftly jumped up and sent a swirling Dark Pulse towards Arcanine. After a powerful impact, Arcanine was defeated. The crowd roared with excitement.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Bisharp is the winner, once again!" the judge proclaimed.

Arcanine's Trainer recalled it and walked away.

"Alright. Who is our next challenger!? Anyone?"

The Trainers who had made their way to the sidelines quickly vanished, after seeing how powerful Grimsley is. Grimsley stood calmly, awaiting his next challenger. Hilda looked to her right and left and felt a lump in her throat and sweat dripping from her head.

"You! Young lady! You appear to be our final challenger!" the announcer said, putting the spotlight on Hilda, who suddenly became extremely nervous.

"Uhhh..." Hilda cowered.

"I want to go." a deeper voice spoke up from behind Hilda. She turned around to notice a young man with purple hair wearing a blue jacket and black jeans.

The young man walked right by her and stood in the challengers box, unfazed by the crowd or Grimsley.

"Well then. It looks like we have yet another challneger!" the announcer proclaimed to the roaring crowd.

Grimsley stared at him with an impressed expression. "What's your name?" he called out.

"Paul." The young man answered arrogantly with a confident grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the lack of uploading. Chapter 4 of "Pokemon X&amp;Y: The Dream Lives On" is still not finished : **

**in all honesty, I've hit a writers block. I have so many ideas for that story, and this one, I've just been lazy and uninspired. I promise I'll get out of this funk soon...**

**not having a lap top and being forced to use my iPad and the computer at my church and/or library has been slowing down the process, along with school and work. I'm working on bringing the content back to a steady stream of updates!**


End file.
